Can the Invisible Be Seen?
by KaneCenaZombie12
Summary: Thirty year old Katy Andrews, silent, abused, drug abuser, nerd, no self esteem, but all around kind hearted. Meet Mark Calaway AKA The Undertaker can he help her even if he's married or will tragady end up making him hate woman to the point he ignores her like everyone else?


**Can the Invisible Be Seen?**

**Disclamer: I don't own the WWF/E nor do I own The Undertaker AKA Mark Calaway just my OC!**

**Summery: Thirty year old Katy Andrews, silent, abused, drug abuser, nerd, no self esteem, but all around kind hearted. Meet Mark Calaway AKA The Undertaker can he help her even if he's married or will tragady end up making him hate woman to the point he ignores her like everyone else?**

**Theme song: Second Chance by: Shinedown**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the WWF**

Katy Anderws walked down the hall of the arena in Cleveland, Ohio she was finnaly gotten the job she wanted.

Working hotels as a secretery wasn't getting her any where, well it sort of did, she had just finished her contract signing with Mr. McMahon.

She was now a Personal Asistaint and today was the day she was going to meet her boss.

Katy wore blue jeans, a dark purple long sleave shirt, and convers.

She also wore plastic rectaingle framed glasses, she was also some what on the heavy side but not enough to be called fat, her hair is a curly afro but when wet it went to her shoulders.

She had always hated her image though she never tried to put in any effort, what was the use in it?

To her it was a proven fact that she was invisable, ever since she was in school people only noticed her when they found a way to make fun of her.

Other than that people didn't seam to notice or care about her, she never had a boyfriend never went to prom or any dance/social event.

By the time she was out of High school, she ended up staying home to take care of her mom, who ended up being a manic depressive bipolar.

Growing up she was a daddy's girl until middle school, by then Katy became a tomboy playing

softball for three years, and secretly wishing for her own mortercycel, while other girls wanted something flashier or being actresses.

She also gotten into a veriaty of music never staying the same, it was by then after High school she dreamed, like some girls, to one day be a mother.

But that to was short lived, she would sit and watch as mothers her age fussed over their children, yes that was never to be for Katy.

Now here she was thirty years old and will be working for the WWF, this was an exciting moment for her, the only exciting moment of her life.

She was nervouse she had no idea who she was going to be assissting and Mr. McMahon never told her.

According to him he wanted it to be a surprise.

Shaking it off Katy walk into Titan Towers, showing her badge the secretary tells her the top floor.

After getting off the elevator, her legs shook scared out of her mind.

Katy walks to the door with a plack saying Vincent McMahon, she hesitated but then nocked.

"Come in." Came a grovely voice from behind the door.

The meek quiet woman opens the door, she sees Mr. McMahon and a man dressed in a biker outfit.

The man was ripped and has tattoo sleaves on his arms, his auburn hair in a pony tail.

Vince smiled as she walked up to them "Ah Miss. Andrews it's good to see you again. I would like you to meet Mark Calaway or The Undertaker."

Katy's eyes widen as Mark stood, this guy is huge! What was she thinking?!

"Nice to meet ya Darlin." He says in his Texas southern accent, Katy about died.

She had a thing for southern men, but she never would admit it to anyone.

"Hi its nice to meet you to." She whispers trying to keep her voice steady, she takes his out reached hand and shakes it.

All three had a nice meeting though she hardly talked only when she was addressed.

Mark had noticed how tiny the woman was, how homly she looked but in a cute sort of way.

He also seem to notice how she shies away towored men, well him really.

Something in her eyes told him that she was in pain, that she had seen or done things no one else had.

He felt the need to keep her safe, but with Sara's jelousey their friendship may never be.

Once she signed the contract Katy stood and shook both men's hand "Welcome to the WWF Miss, Andrews."


End file.
